


Los bebés Snart Allen

by Amerikita12



Category: DCU (Comics), The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Barry Allen & Iris West Friendship, Barry flirts a lot during fights, Bottom Barry, Cute, Eating Disorder Not Otherwise Specified, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Hurt Barry, Leonard flirts a lot during fights, Love, M/M, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Mpreg, Pregnancy, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Science Fiction, Slash, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2018-11-17 13:33:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11276304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amerikita12/pseuds/Amerikita12
Summary: "-¿Es mal momento para decir que posiblemente son dos?- Inoportunamente, Cisco ignoró el hecho de que el castaño estaba al borde de algún tipo de ataque, y vio el momento perfecto para soltar más información, Caitlin suspiró por la actuación de su amigo."(O como Snart y Barry se juntan para hacer bebés... Sin saberlo).Los personajes le pertenecen a DC Cómics.





	1. Primero

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que les guste :D

Barry hundió su cabeza en el inodoro, sintiendo cómo el ácido estomacal quemaba su garganta. Percibió con claridad cómo su estómago se contraía con fiereza, su espalda se arqueaba con brusquedad hacia adentro y afuera, haciendo más llamativa su acción. Gimió cansado cuando la última arcada pareció cesar totalmente su acción, la saliva espesa y blanquecina corría con libertad por el labio inferior y la barbilla del castaño. Éste se limito a tragar con fuerza, calmando su reflejo nauseo, cerciorándose que podría levantarse sin caer por alguna potente nausea.

                                                             

Se enjuagó y lavó rápidamente su boca, sintiéndose más limpio y menos asqueado en el proceso. Gruñó molesto al notar que sus gomas de mascar se estaban agotando, ignoró esto y se metió dos en la boca sólo para asegurar que no quedase evidencia de su acto.

 

La música que su celular reproducía al fondo ya tenía harto al castaño, quien con su velocidad apenas estabilizada se apresuró a callar. Apagó a la par el ventilador del baño, pues ya no necesitaba el ruido que este producía.

 

Barry se sorprendió a sí mismo al ver cuál rápido se acostumbraba a su estado. No sabía qué era exactamente lo que le pasaba a su cuerpo, más sin embargo sabe que nadie debe enterarse.

 

¿Vómito? No era muy diferente a cuando él se lo producía en sus años escolares, sabía por experiencia cómo ocultar su rastro. ¿Nauseas? Le pasaba cada vez que corría como maníaco hacia la comisaría un día cualquiera. ¿Cambios de humor? Eran tan habituales como su hambre, siempre se podía excusar con una mala noche de sueño.

 

Aunque su cuerpo esté enfermo. Preocupar a los demás no es algo que Barry guste hacer.

 

Barry estuvo a punto de salir de la habitación de baño, pero antes de que su mano se apoyara en la perilla, la puerta resonó junto a una voz del lado contrario a ésta. El castaño sintió su corazón paralizarse, a la par de un vació incómodo en el estómago.

 

-Barry, ¿Estás bien? Escuche arcadas, ¿Te sientes mal?, ¡Barry!- El castaño se paralizó sin saber realmente por qué, se sintió cual niño descubierto en plena travesura.

 

-Estoy bien, no te preocupes Lenny- Le dio como contestación, Barry escuchó un suspiro del otro lado de la puerta.

 

-Barry... Sé que no estás bien- La voz de Snart sonaba amena, casi comprensiva. Compasiva.

 

-¡Tú no sabes nada!- Gritó Barry, sin saber realmente el porqué se tal fiera reacción de su parte. Apenas y pudo terminar, pues inmediatamente cubrió su boca con la mano.

 

-Barry...- Se escuchó la voz de Snart nuevamente, por su tono se previa que quería continuar con su frase, más una acción de Barry lo interrumpió.

 

-Estoy bien- Espetó el castaño, una vez abierta la puerta que los dividía. Len pareció sorprendido, pues no pensó realmente que su pareja le abriría la puerta.

 

-¿Seguro? No se escuchaba muy bien desde aquí- El mayor enarcó una ceja, mostrando ese gestó que Barry conocía muy bien, Len sabía la verdad, pero quería escucharla de los labios del castaño. Su tono pausado y estoico no ayudo con el naciente nerviosismo del menor.

 

-Está bien, es sólo... Me he sentido mal estos últimos días, ¿Está bien?, nada muy grave- Se explicó el menor al verse sin salida, aunque su afirmación no haya salido con el tono firme con el cual pensó, pasando más como un siseo o un balbuceo tímido.

 

-¿Por qué no lo dijiste? Cisco y Caitlin deberían saberlo, quizá es un efecto secundario de la explosión, o se debe al uso de tus poderes- Está vez el tono mesurado cambio ligeramente, se mostraba más preocupado y dulce, comprensivo sin decir más.

 

-No me gusta preocupar a los demás, y posiblemente no sea nada- Masculló endeblemente, mostrando un ceño fruncido. Realmente odiaba que alguien le prestara tanta atención de esa manera, con preocupación e intranquilidad.

 

-Debo felicitarte, Barry- El menor arqueo una ceja confundido- Lo haces bien ¿Sabes? La música y el ventilador que crearan ruido, escapadas rápidas e imperceptibles, déjame decirte que no provocas mucho sonido a decir verdad. Lo escondes bien, pero ¿Por qué lo escondes?- Barry bajó la mirada con vergüenza después de la pregunta, sentía la mirada penetrante del mayor, deseosa de una respuesta, Barry suspiro, ni él mismo sabía realmente el porqué de su actuación. "Experiencia" Pensó.

 

-¿Experiencia?- Cuestionó Len al verse sin respuesta por parte de Barry. Este por su parte asintió levemente, esconderlo siempre fue más fácil que afrontarlo, aunque ésta vez no era él quien se producía el vómito.

 

-Yo no lo hago- Murmuró, sin saber qué estaba negando específicamente- Yo antes lo hacía. Pero fue hace mucho, ahora me siento enfermo, como antes de mis poderes, me siento débil, mi reflejo nauseo se activa sólo- Explicó más detalladamente, aún sin mirar a los ojos a su pareja. No era necesario, sabía de sobra cuál era su expresión.

 

-¿Enfermo?- Pregunto Len. Barry asintió sin ganas.

 

-¿Desde hace cuánto?- Siguió el mayor con su interrogatorio. El castaño respondió cada una de sus dudas. Hasta que Len dejó de cuestionar y tomó su pose reflexiva, como si estuviera dilucidando la situación actual.

 

-Tenemos que ir con Caitlin- Dictó después de minutos. Barry le brindó una mirada, al mayor no le importó realmente- Sólo que te haga un examen rutinario ¿Bien? Algo rápido, no tienes que contarle tu síntomas si no quieres- La pareja asintió al unisonó, aunque bien, Barry no se encontraba cómodo con la decisión del mayor, pensó que lo mejor sería obedecer. Después de todo... ¿Qué tan grave puede ser?

 

[...]

 

Grave, muy, muy, muy grave.

 

Por suerte Barry había entrado sólo a recoger los resultados de los análisis, los cuales estuvieron listos apenas un día después de dar las muestras.

 

Se encontró con la sonrisa tensa de Caitlin y la mirada nerviosa de Cisco, de inmediato supo que algo no estaba bien con su cuerpo. La única fémina de la sala dio paso a la entrega de los análisis, entregando a Barry una carpeta repleta de hojas. Las cuales mostraban el estado de su cuerpo. Barry se mostró confundido, él era un científico, no un médico, no entendía mucho de lo que esas hojas querían mostrarle.

 

-Caitlin, no entiendo esto, ¿Podrías decirme de una vez qué tengo?- Su voz salió anormalmente encolerizada, incluso él mismo se sorprendió de tal reacción espontanea.

 

-¿Sabes qué es la gonadotrofina?- Preguntó Caitlin, aún visiblemente tensa, estando más encrespada al dirigirse hacia Barry.

 

-La hormona del embarazo ¿No?- Replicó Barry, sin entender qué tenía que ver con su condición actual.

 

-Sí, pues justamente es lo que tienes en abundancia en tu sangre, junto con progesterona, lactógena y - Enunció con rapidez, mordiéndose el labio inferior cuando termino de dictar. Barry escuchó a la perfección, más no entendió en lo absoluto lo que quería manifestar.

 

-¿Gonadotrofina? ¿Tengo cáncer?- Preguntó exaltado el menor, sintiendo un inmensurable nudo en el estómago, de nuevo sintió ganas de vomitar, a la par de sentir como la sangre abandonaba su rostro.

 

-¡No! Tienes un... Útero- Está vez fue Cisco quien se dejo escuchar, mostrando sus manos en señal de compostura, invitando al castaño a calmarse.

 

-¿Útero? ¿Gonadotrofina, progesterona, lactógena? Esas son hormonas del embarazo... - Barry apenas pudo terminar sus palabras, pues inmediatamente captó el mensaje que Caitlin Falló en darle. El nudo en su estómago apretó con más fuerza, y ahora su corazón latía con tanta velocidad que podría salir de su caja torácica- ¡Dime que no es lo que creo que es!- Chilló el castaño, Caitlin no mostró gesto alguno, sólo se inclino de hombros y articuló: "Felicidades" Juntó con una sonrisa ligeramente forzada.

 

Cisco por su parte se aproximo a Barry (Quien estaba en un claro estado de shock) Brindando unas palmadas en su espalda, casi reconfortantes, él citó un "Felicidades" Sin tapujos y más sincero que el de la científica, para después pintar una radiante sonrisa, que a decir verdad también exhibía cierta preocupación.

 

-¿Es mal momento para decir que posiblemente son dos?- Inoportunamente, Cisco ignoró el hecho de que el castaño estaba al borde de algún tipo de ataque, y vio el momento perfecto para soltar más información, Caitlin suspiró por la actuación de su amigo. Barry por su parte no pudo evitar romper en lágrimas.

 

[...]

 

Barry estaba en shock. Por más que pudo fingir una sonrisa frente a sus amigos, por más que se convenció que no estaba tan mal.

 

Seguía llorando.

 

Sujetó la almohada con tanta fuerza, rabia, miedo, aflicción. Hundió su cabeza en ella, limpiando sus lágrimas sobre su textura suave. Los gimoteos se veían ahogados por la presión de la tela sobre su rostro, junto con los gemidos lastimeros.

 

Barry no sabía cómo debía sentirse.

Sin dudas alguien podría decir que debía irradiar felicidad y dicha, pero no se sentía así. Tampoco era tristeza o desconsuelo, no se arrepentía. Simplemente tenía miedo.

 

Estaba confundido, se sentía como la viva representación del pavor y el desconcierto.

 

Siguió sollozando durante horas, hasta que sintió que su cuerpo no podría aguantar más de tal yugó. Tampoco quería levantarse. Sentía que debía quedarse inmóvil hasta que la respuesta a sus problemas se plasmara en su cara, cosa que obviamente no pasó.

 

O eso pensó, hasta que escuchó la voz de quien menos quería pero a quien más necesitaba. La inusualmente dulce, compasiva, afable voz de Len, su Len.

 

Notó también que detrás de toda esa faena tierna, cariñosa y sentimental, se escondía un funesto tono de preocupación, que pulsaba latente entre cada palabra. Embozó una sonrisa triste, sin saber el porqué de esta.


	2. Segundo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota: Esto ocurre antes de los sucesos del primer capítulo, es básicamente cómo veo su relación y cómo se formó.

El primer encuentro que tuvo Leonard con su velocista favorito realmente no se podría considerar netamente como un “Encuentro”. Éste fue apenas una estela y viendo agresivo que lo sacó volando lejos del camión que estaba asaltando. No mucho más que una presencia nueva y extraña que Leonard no sabía con certeza si debía calificar como humana.

Recordaba el destello de rojo y el sentido etéreo de tacto que tuvo, la adictiva descarga de adrenalina al presenciar un ataque totalmente inesperado y la sensación latente de desafío que nació en su pecho, justo como si alguien le hubiese dicho _“¿Quieres jugar?”_ Con un tono retador.

Alguien se había metido en su patio de juegos y Leonard no estaba enojado en lo absoluto. _Él quería jugar._

El segundo encuentro sin duda alguna fue más emocionante, su pistola de frío había dado apenas su tercer disparo y ya había golpeado al borrón rojo que literalmente corrió hacia la estela fría. _Héroe sacrificado_ , pensó Snart sin poder evitar la sonrisa complacida de su rostro.

El golpe hizo lento al velocista, lo suficiente para verlo, ver su cuerpo cubierto del traje rojo y la aparatosa herida de congelación. Tuvo largos segundos para comprobar que sí era un humano, todo antes de que se ocultara detrás de un pilar, unos llamativos gemidos dolidos y gritos ahogados se hacían escuchar, _vaya qué sí era humano._

Hubo más disparos, todos intentando golpear a los podre civiles inocentes que tuvieron la mala fortuna de encontrarse ahí, el velocista parecía decidido a salvar a todos ellos. Una palabra rondaba por la mente de Snart al ver cómo el héroe se desgastaba, _“Debilidad”,_ las personas inocentes eran su debilidad, _“Típico”_ Se atrevió a pensar.

Cuando el rayo veloz no pudo salvar a una persona, Snart debió admitir que le dolió un poco, solo un poco, el grito afligido y desesperado que salió de su boca. Sonaba verdaderamente dolido y por alguna razón no le agradó mucho ser la causa de tal emoción.

Y entonces, cuando él se encontraba en el tren, caminando en medio del vagón, esperando deseoso a su retador, sintió el particular choque de aire que avisaba la llegada del velocista. Una pequeña sonrisa se pintó en su rostro frío, sin dudas el velocista era un gran aliciente para sonreír.

Extendió su brazo, apuntando su arma de frío en dirección al cuerpo cubierto de rojo. Y por primera vez pudo ver su cara, sus grandes ojos con tintes verdosos, y sus labios de un intenso rosado que contrastaban con su  piel clara. Lindo, pensó y joven, quizá demasiado joven. Por su mente corrió la incógnita de su edad, parecía un niño.

“No te vi antes. ¿Tu mamá sabe que aún no te has dormido?” Ironizó. Debía admitir que el chico le atraía, incluso más que un desafío. Después de su monólogo de malo y su disparo frío tuvo que apresurarse en salir del tren, sin poder saborear como quisiera la duda y sorpresa en la cara del menor, debió ignorar esa inconsciente necesidad de ver a _su reto._

No pasaron más de unos minutos cuando el héroe ya había salvado a los civiles, ahora encontrándose en el suelo, con hielo aprisionándolo, dejándolo expuesto ante la merced de Leonard.

El mayor quiso reír ante lo fácil que todo pareció. Tenía su dedo en el gatillo y su mira hacia el velocista, podía soltar una descarga fría y terminar con todo. _Pero él no quería eso_. No terminaría tan rápido y no destruiría a aquel que lo forzó a mejorar y evolucionar de maneras que no pensó que podría.

Era mucho mejor que ser un ladrón común. Ahora tenía un nuevo enfoque, nuevas reglas, nuevos retos. Le fascinaba.

Y bueno, el velocista era lo bastante lindo y sexy como para ser por sí solo una motivación.

Esa noche consiguió un gran héroe para combatir, una joya muy preciada y un buen apodo de villano. Le gustó ser Capitán Frío. Y le gustaba más ser el villano de ese niño cubierto en un traje rojo.

[…]

Después de varias peleas y encuentros Len no pudo dejar de evitar que cada vez había menos golpes, y en su lugar había muchas más palabras, hasta el momento en el cual su confrontación era igual a una charla a la hora del té.

Tampoco se pasó por alto lo mucho, mucho que se coqueteaban mutuamente, al parecer el Flash tenía su lado travieso. A Len de verdad le encantaba hacer reír al castaño con sus juegos de palabras fríos, y la manera tierna en la cual se sonrojaba con sus coqueteos. Demasiado tierno, pensaba la mayoría del tiempo.

No le tomó mucho descubrir que ese sentimiento hacia el velocista era más que galantería barata, estaba teniendo emociones reales y fuertes. No podía evitar lanzarse hacia el joven velocista. Y lo mejor, el menor parecía corresponderle, claro, muy a su manera tímida e introvertida.

Y cuando Leonard se cansó de todo esa seducción y tonteó previó, simplemente calló al velocista con un beso. Olvidando la valiosa joya que iba a robar, olvidando el tiempo en el cual el guardia de turno pasaría, olvidando la alarma, olvidando todo. Sólo quería besarlo.

Su beso si bien casto al principio, poco a poco se tornó más húmedo, le costó realmente poco al velocista seguir el contacto después de la sorpresa inicial. En cierto momento el castaño no podía borrar la sonrisa de su rostro y tuvieron que separase.

Ambos se estaban viendo a los ojos en ese momento, con su respiración como único ruido, era un mutismo cómodo. Sin pensarlo dos veces Barry devolvió el beso, siendo rápido y suave, dejando el fantasma de la sensación cálida en los labios de mayor.

 _-Eres lindo, Escarlata-_ Dijo, prácticamente como un impulso inconsciente.  

Sin dudas, él realmente sentía algo por el velocista. Se enamoró de Barry Allen, el _héroe sacrificado._ Esto sería divertido.

[...]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, realmente no sé qué decir, escribí esto por un impulso que me dio al escuchar una canción (La de "Me enamoré" De Shakira). Espero que les guste, y pronto subiré la continuación, donde hablo más del MPreg y así. Ya saben, voten, comenten, critiquen y compartan que me ayuda a mejorar. ¡Adiós y gracias!  
> P.D: Hail Coldflash <3


	3. Tercero

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lamento haber tardado tanto en actualizar. No tengo excusas.  
> Espero que les guste uwu

La habitación pulcra era casi demasiado ordenada, mostrando los diferentes artilugios médicos que Barry no podía nombrar, diversas máquinas y cajones, posiblemente repletos de medicinas y materiales. Tenía la presencia de cualquier habitación de hospital, exceptuando el hecho de que era considerablemente más grande, más repleta de cosas y más fría de lo que admitiría.

Y aunque la mente del castaño deseaba perderse entre los detalles de la habitación, era claro el motivo por el cual se encontraba en ella y por más empeño que pusiera en la tarea, no podría ignorar el porqué de su presencia allí.

Solo él y Caitlin. El ambiente era, por decir menos, tenso.

-Caitlin- Se escuchó la voz del velocista. Esa palabra rompió el silencio profundo de la habitación, sin respuesta, el castaño se apresuró a seguir- Necesito saber varias cosas, yo realmente no sé cómo sentirme, yo, yo sé que no será fácil, que tendré que dejar muchas cosas y sé-sé que quizá Len no esté feliz, que quizá se enoje, pero, pero y-yo- En ese momento Barry comenzó a perder el hilo de lo que decía, dejando que las palabras se mezclaran con su respiración agitada.

Caitlin lo tranquilizó de inmediato, _"Respira, Barry, todo va a estar bien"_ , tuvieron que pasar varios segundos para que Barry se tranquilizara lo suficiente para que su voz fuera legible, y otros más para que él mismo se mesurara. –Comienza por el principio, Barry. ¿Qué quieres saber?- Aludió Caitlin, usando su mejor tono suave para tranquilizar a su amigo.

-¿Cuánto tiempo tengo?- Preguntó, apenas esperando que su amiga terminara su frase.

-Bueno, no podría decirlo con exactitud- Replicó, mostrando apenas el ceño fruncido que siempre ponía cuando una situación no le traía frustración.

-¿Y cómo sabes que son gemelos?- Interrogó de nuevo, intentando estar lo más tranquilo posible.

-Eso tampoco lo sé a ciencia cierta- Y como si la respuesta fuera algún tipo de ofensa, Barry no pudo evitar formar una mueca de disgusto, mirando expectante a Caitlin, casi rogando contestaciones más útiles.

-¿Entonces qué sabemos?-

-Que estás embarazado. Creo por tus niveles altos de hCG y la descripción de tus síntomas que son gemelos, pero no puedo asegurar nada hasta que sepa la fecha. Incluso tales niveles pueden ser por tu sistema acelerado, o porque eres hombre, hay demasiadas variantes- Le explicó, a sabiendas de que esa respuesta no sería satisfactoria en absoluto para el castaño.

-Bien, hazme otra prueba de sangre para saber la fecha- Objetó con una sonrisa poco justificada en su rostro, la cual parecía decir "Es obvio", por la mirada que Caitlin le dio supo que no era tan fácil como pensó. Nunca nada es tan fácil.

-Así no se mide la fecha- Hizo una pausa y su rostro se transformó, tenía esa mueca que los adultos ponen al intentar explicarle algo complejo a un niño- Cuando una mujer se embaraza, el tiempo se calcula desde el primer día del último periodo. Por obvias razones no podemos aplicar eso contigo- Al terminar la explicación pudo ver la preocupación marcada en el rostro de su amigo, no le gustaba en lo absoluto.

-¿Y cómo puedo saber cuánto tengo?- Siguió con su mar de preguntas, en un momento pensó que Caitlin le generaba más dudas que respuestas.

-Bien, en el caso que la mujer sea irregular, la manera más confiable de saber el tiempo es con un ultrasonido. Podemos aplicarlo en tu caso, además, podríamos saber concretamente si son gemelos-.

Después de que Caitlin terminara de hablar, Barry miró toda la habitación de arriba a abajo, no disimuló el hecho de que buscaba algo en específico con bastante vehemencia. La castaña arqueó una ceja, intrigada por el comportamiento del velocista.

-Caitlin, no sé si no te diste cuenta, pero no tenemos una máquina de ultrasonido aquí- Articuló el castaño, moviendo sus manos por la habitación para dejar más clara su afirmación.

-Lo sé, Barry, estoy familiarizada con el equipo médico que tenemos- Respondió con un tono ligeramente sarcástico.

-Entonces solo debemos conseguir una maquina de ultrasonidos, hacer dicho ultrasonido y así sabremos la fecha con exactitud- Declaró en voz alta, más para memorizarlo correctamente y analizarlo, que para que la castaña lo eschara. De cualquier forma, Caitlin asintió con la cabeza.

-La cuestión es: ¿Dónde conseguiremos una maldita maquina de ultrasonidos?- Exclamó con preocupación mal ocultada, casi como un grito bajo que le daba un toque cómico.

-Corrección, la cuestión es: ¿Qué marca quieres exactamente y para qué día?- Interrumpió una tercera voz, que por la textura gruesa y pausada Barry no tardo más de un segundo en reconocerla.

-¡¿Len?!- Brincó, casi imitando la reacción de un gato asustado, su corazón latió con verdadera rapidez y por segundos contempló todo su alrededor lento. No fue una sorpresa que cuando todo se normalizo, sus ojos todavía tenían esporádicos rayos de Speed Force.

-Tranquilo, Escarlata, solo soy yo- Comentó el mayor, con ese tono sardónico que usaba cuando se burlaba de Barry.

-¿Cuándo llegaste aquí?- Gimió, intentando serenarse después de tan exagerada reacción.

-Justo cuando dijiste una mala palabra y preguntaste por una maquina de ultrasonidos- Respondió, por el tono que usaba y la tranquilidad que se reflejaba en su rostro Barry no creyó que mintiera, aunque queda ese pequeño atisbo de duda ya que pues, Len era Len.   

-Hablando de, ¿Por qué necesitan esa máquina?- Agregó el mayor, al ver que nadie parecía dignarse en seguir la conversación.

-¡Bueno! Es, entre otras cosas, funcional para-para- Comenzó a hablar Caitlin, con voz dudosa y un tartamudeo que no reflejaba otra cosa que sus nervios- Mmmh, revisar huesos dañados, u-u órganos, incluso en algunos caso sirve para la detección de...- Siguió profiriendo palabras con poca conexión entre sí, divagando al no poder mentir de manera convincente.

-Está bien, señorita Snow, no tiene que mentirme- Declaró Snart con un poco de brusquedad, al ver más que perdido el hilo de la conversación- Pero todavía me debes una verdadera explicació...

-¡Estoy embarazada!- Gritó Caitlin, con los ojos abiertos y con una voz firme, parecía una revelación verdadera, incluso para Barry.  Enseguida de eso llevó dos manos a su boca y mostró una mueca que reflejaba un sentimiento indescriptible.

-Oh, felicidades señorita Snow- Fue lo único que se limitó a decir Leonard, aunque su rostro rondaba entre la sorpresa y una ligera alegría que se escapaba de su máscara fría.

Caitlin le dio una sonrisa forzada, mientras que se reprimía mentalmente por sus actos impulsivos y su incapacidad para mentir.

Antes de que alguien pudiera decir algo, el sonido de un claro golpe metálico llamó la atención de todos, haciéndolos girar el rostro hacia la puerta, de donde se originó el ruido.

Para infortunio de ambos castaños, era Cisco quien se encontraba en la entrada, con su cara reflejando la más pura sorpresa, con su boca abierta, cejas alzadas y la pose que tenían sus manos antes de dejar caer el aparato tecnológico que ahora estaba visiblemente roto.

-¡Caitlin! ¡¿Tú también estás embarazada?!- Exclamó con dramatismo, acercándose a ellos con largos y rápidos pasos, estando a un lado de Leonard en un parpadeo.

La respuesta de Caitlin fue un gemido frustrado y una mirada desesperada, cuando quiso formar  palabras no salieron más que balbuceos, haciéndola abrir y cerrar la boca repetidas veces, intentando encontrar una contestación que no tenía, hasta que se rindió y suspiró con resignación.  

Barry, por su parte, rodó los ojos con un gemido molesto, malentendidos y cosas como esa le sucedían seguido, así que no tenía más que hacer que aceptar el hecho de que el universo conspiraba contra él.

-¿También?- Fue la voz de Leonard la que rompió el silencio que había perpetuado los últimos segundos, largos e incómodos segundos.

Ante la falta de respuesta, el mayor se giró hacia Barry, dándole su típica mirada seria, exigiendo la respuesta que el castaño no quería darle.

-Caitlin, ¿Podrías sacar a Cisco y explicarle?- Con un asentimiento la chica castaña arrastró fuera de la sala a un Cisco sumido en un aparente shock, lo cual lo hizo una tarea fácil. A segundos de salir de la habitación un pequeño foco imaginario iluminó la cara de Cisco, haciéndolo entender un poco la situación. Un segundo después fue cuando comprendió su error y tuvo deseos de golpearse.

Al quedarse solos, Leonard relajó un poco su cuerpo de manera inconsciente, pero estando aún tenso por todo el misterio de la situación, con su ceño fruncido y su fría mirada inquisitiva taladrando la figura de Barry.

-Bueno, tengo que hacerte una confesión- Comenzó Barry, forzándose a levantar la vista del suelo y conectar sus ojos con los azules grisáceos de su pareja, esto no lo hizo más fácil en lo absoluto.

-¿Recuerdas que después de hacerme los análisis me encontraste llorando?- Len asintió ante las palabras del menor, con su rostro mostrando una mezcla de preocupación y miedo.

-¿Recuerdas, también, que te dije que era solo un desequilibrio hormonal como efecto secundario del rayo?- Len repitió el movimiento con la cabeza.

-Pues tengo un útero- Y con esas palabras, Barry logró golpear la falsa máscara estoica del mayor, dejando expuesta su reacción sorpresiva y un tanto incrédula. A lo menos, ver la boca y los ojos cómicamente abiertos de Leonard era raro, casi insólito, aunque cualquier ceño en particular que se mostrara en su cara sería sorpresivo ante la vista de cualquiera.

-¿Tú qué…?- Balbuceó el mayor, con voz átona y con expresiones marcadas.

-Tengo un útero, y dentro de ese útero se está formando vida- Explicó Barry, intentando no perder la cordura, era tan ajeno para él la manera en la cual se escuchaban sus palabras, y lo que éstas significaban. Todo era tan irreal e intenso.

-¿Cómo es posible?- Fue lo único que la mente del mayor pudo articular, mientras intentaba con poco éxito procesar la información.

-Según Caitlin es un tipo de mutación creada gracias al rayo que también me dio mis poderes. Mis órganos estuvieron cambiando lentamente, quizás después del coma, por lo que nunca supimos de ello hasta ahora, básicamente es una adaptación reproductiva. Al parecer la naturaleza quiere a más velocistas corriendo por ahí- Explicó el castaño, sin poder evitar hacer un comentario cómico al respecto.

Su pareja parpadeó con un gesto indescifrable, sin su típica mueca fría, pero sin ninguna emoción tampoco. Después de unos segundos, simplemente caminó hacia la puerta, con rapidez y sin decir palabra desapareció de la habitación, con el sonido de sus pasos resonando en la lejanía.

Algo dentro de Barry se estrujó dolido, sintiendo el dolor del rechazo, _eso no era malditamente justo._ Aunque quería romper a llorar y salir corriendo buscando a Len, su sentido común fue comprensivo y asumió que su pareja solo necesitaba procesarlo, porque en realidad era un pensamiento bastante lógico.

O al menos fue lo que Barry se dijo así mismo, porque de otra manera no podría soportar el abandono.  

[…]

Fue después de exactamente 30 minutos, que se encontró con Leonard, o más bien, éste llegó corriendo con una mirada excitada y un papel en su mano a su departamento, Barry estaba seguro que jamás lo había visto tan cálido, como si toda su pose gélida se hubiese derretido dejando una pequeña sonrisa tonta y una mirada esperanzada.

Apenas vio al mayor, las inseguridades y temores que habían estado torturando a Barry desaparecieron tan rápido como su velocidad al correr, llenando su pecho con el mismo sentimiento que había golpeado su ser la primera vez que presenció a Leonard. Una sensación indescriptible de paz y calidez, al igual que emoción y entusiasmo por todo.

-¿Lenny?- Interrogó al haber pasado unos segundos desde la llegada del mayor, pues éste se encontraba en un silencio apenas opacado por su respiración irregular, con toda su atención puesta en Barry y solo en Barry.

-Barry, lamento tanto haber huido de ti, en serio lo lamento, pero necesitaba urgentemente hacer algo- Hablo el pelinegro, interrumpiendo al castaño antes de que éste hablará, mostrando ante él la hoja que antes sostenía recelosamente en su mano.

Barry no tardó más de un segundo en leerla, su reacción fue vergonzosamente lenta, considerando quién era él. La sorpresa, felicidad y toda clase de sensibilidades afables lo golpearon, pintando una gran y brillante sonrisa en su rostro.

-Así que, ¿Michael Snart?- Fue Barry quien habló, sacándole a Len una sonrisa y un asentimiento.  

-Legalmente, sí, pero puedes seguir llamándome “Lenny”- Ronroneó el mayor, cortando la distancia que había entre él y su pareja, rodeando la cintura de éste con su brazo derecho, y tocando con delicadeza su rostro con su mano libre.

-¿Cómo conseguiste una identidad falsa?- Preguntó el castaño, dejado su pregunta en el aire, pues tenía un claro indicio de cómo y quién había ayudado a su pareja a hacer algo tan difícil como crear una identidad.

-La señorita Smoak y Ramón fueron en su mayoría quienes lo hicieron posible. Después de todo, un inocente forense como Barry Allen no se puede casar con un ladrón como Leonard Snart- Y aún con el tono coqueto de Len, Barry podía sentir la seriedad en su voz, la cual estaba acentuada en “Casar”.

Tartamudeando, Barry logró que de su boca saliera la palabra _“¿Casar?”_ En tono endeble y a vista de Len, endemoniadamente tierno.

-Te lo iba a proponer en la cena sorpresa que había programado para éste viernes…- Expresó el mayor, mientras se separaba de Barry y bajaba su cuerpo hasta quedar de rodillas, Barry sintió su corazón detenerse, para inmediatamente después comenzar a latir un ritmo inhumanamente rápido dentro de él- Pero fuiste más rápido que yo- Len se rió un poco, haciendo uso de toda su fuerza para no decir un juego de palabras.

-Entonces, Bartholomew Henry Allen, ¿Te casarías conmigo?- Y ante Barry, una sortija plateada con un discreto diamante se mostraba ante él, y el menor no podía describir lo hermosa que era.

-¡Sí!, ¡Sí!, ¡Sí!, ¡Claro que quiero casarme contigo!- Fue la inmediata respuesta del castaño, seguida de una serie de palabras que ninguna persona sin Speed Force podría escuchar.

Como un cachorro emocionado (Que francamente sí era) Barry se dejo caer rápidamente sobre el cuerpo de su pareja, quien apenas le había puesto el anillo, para besar necesitadamente la boca del mayor, deseando tanto un mayor e íntimo contacto. No le importó en lo absoluto estar en el suelo, mientras que a su pareja no podía interesarle menos dónde estaba, mientras estuvieran juntos.

_-Te amo, Escarlata-._

_-Te amo, Lenny-._

Y entonces todo fue perfecto.

**[...]**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola! Primero: Perdón por abandonarlos por un mes entero, soy una mala ficker, lo lamento. Segundo: ¡Al fin continuó este fic! Realmente tenía muchas ganas de seguirlo, pero no me habían llegado ideas o inspiración, hasta hace unas semanas, ¡Y pum! Capítulo nuevo (Corto, lo sé y lo siento).  
> Bueno, realmente espero que les haya gustado, en el siguiente capítulo se descubrirá el sexo de cada bebé, y otras cositas más (¡Díganme lo que piensan! ¿Qué deberían ser los bebés según ustedes?). Posiblemente el siguiente capítulo sea el último, pero nunca se sabe.  
> ¡Ya saben, comenten, compartan, voten y critiquen que me ayuda a mejorar! Muchas gracias por leer, ¡Adiós y besos!

**Author's Note:**

> Lo hice con sueño, no esperen coherencia. Tampoco lo releí :v así que perdonen las faltas ortográficas y gramaticales.   
> Bueno, ya saben, comenten, voten, compartan y critiquen que me ayuda a mejorar.  
> P.D: Hail ColdFlash


End file.
